What We Need To Be
by Boss-Awesome
Summary: Jiro finds something of Kaminari's she wished she wouldn't have.


Kaminari's room was a mess. Everyone in the dorm knew after they showed off their rooms but somehow Jiro didn't mind. She thought most boys were like this and it made her feel at ease when she saw it. Being _in_ his room, however, made her feel uneasy. People often went into each other's rooms to spend time together or study alone but Kaminari was different. He was open about how messy it was and what it was. CDs here, old manga volumes on the dresser, and board games on shelves haphazardly placed. It was a nice mess she decided, a homely mess. A mess that made her decide it was okay to be in here with him.

They were watching some movie together, nether paid any attention to it as they typed on their phones or ate some snacks or did some questions for class. "Yo, I think Sero needs help moving his new TV in. Mind if I step out for a bit?" Kaminari said with little joy as Sero told him about it last minute and wouldn't stop texting.

"Yeah go ahead, I wanna see if these college kids get chopped up before or after the shower scene." The horror movie was an old one but it was nice noise to filter out their surrounding especially since they went through all his comedies on different visits.

"I think this one is old enough you see a decent amount of skin. I might need to watch the part after you leave," he laughed while exiting.

Jiro blushed at the notion. She knew Kaminari enough to know he liked to joke about this stuff. He certainly spent too much time around Mineta to not be like that. If he wasn't with Bakugou's group or with her and Momo he was doing… something with Mineta. Before Jiro knew what her body was doing she was searching the room. "They have to be here somewhere," she muttered to herself. Checking the obvious place under the bed she found nothing of interest and the small closet held only his clothes and assorted bobbles. She did find what she was looking for in the bottom of the last drawer in his dresser.

The magazines were clean, at least on the surface, and they all had the same thing in common. Each one had girls with curvy physiques and large breasts. Some still in lingerie some doing the act. Her face was red as a beet flipping the pages. She decided to stuff the vile contents back into place and return the bed where she was laying down before Kaminari left. Jiro put her hands over her face and her earjacks over her hands. She couldn't decide if she felt ashamed for what she did or dismal over herself.

"Guys like that sort of stuff, it's natural!" she tried to convince herself. She wasn't on the best of terms with her body on her good days and seeing that made her feel worse. She wanted to forget what she saw in there, she had no clue why she looked in the first place. "UGH!" she moaned, rolling around on the bed.

"You having fun in here? Kaminari was back from his ordeal with a grin on his face. "Not scared by a little old monster flick are ya? Need me to be your knight in shining armor and beat it away!" his voiced raised as he put emphasis on him being a knight with a hearty laugh after.

Jiro composed herself somewhat, face still red she sat up and scooted to the far right of the bed. He plopped down on the bed in the center, nearest the television. "How was the scene? It as spicy as I remember or gory from the killer coming in to attack?" Jiro didn't respond. She sat looking at her feet with her hands clutching the bottom of her shirt. "Huh Jiro?" he noticed something was amiss, she usually responded quickly even if she didn't care about the question. Kaminari tried to give her a playful shove on the shoulder to get her attention but was given a harsh smack by her left earjack.

"Ouch! Come on, what was that for?"

"You're a big dumb idiot." She practically whispered it to herself.

"What?"

"I said; you're a big dumb jerk of a pervert who can go short circuit!" Her eyes had tears forming up as well as her bottom lip quivering.

"Woah, Kyoka, are you okay?" he reached for her again, this time more seriously.

"No I'm not, I'm emotional right now and I hate it!" Her usual calm, nonchalant attitude was replaced by this need to care about… this… about her body and about him.

She got up fast to leave the room but Kaminari grabbed her as before she got past him. "You can talk to me! I don't want you going out there if I can help you." She didn't try very hard to get away; she felt weak and helpless right now. She wasn't some damsel in distress. She hated it. She wanted to be strong right now but couldn't find it in herself. She looked back at the golden haired boy, right into his equally golden eyes and pointed to the bottom drawer in the dresser.

"What? There's nothing in there but my-" he realized what she meant after a second of thinking. "Oh," he sat back down on the bed, this time quiet and sporting a red face of his own. Jiro wanted to leave, to never see this embarrassing place ever again. She decided to sit back back down on the bed. Again on the furthest part she could. They sat in silence. Kaminari finally spoke, "look… I like big boobs. I don't know of a guy who doesn't."

"You suck at making me feel better," she wasn't on the verge of tears anymore and her face wasn't as red with embarrassment. Mostly.

"What I'm trying to say is I like that, but I don't like them." She tuned in to hear what he was saying now. "They aren't real, I know that. I may seem like an idiot-"

"You are one."

"I am one, yeah. But I like girls who laugh, who are fun to be around, and who can shred the guitar like Jimi Hendrix."

Jiro gave a slight smile now, "you're also an ass kisser when you want to be."

He gave her a smile back this time his face red, "yeah, but its all how I feel."

They stared at each other, even with the movie finally hitting the end of its run nether paid attention to it. Jiro broke first and started to play with an earjack. "So, um."

"Uh, yeah." Kaminari gave a fake cough to compose himself. "So where do we go from here?"

"We could act like it never happened… or we can go down stairs, it's dinner time after all." Jiro knew one was an answer and the other was a non-answer.

"Yeah, okay. Let's get something to eat." There was a small break in his voice, uneasy and unsure if it was the right answer even if it felt right at the time. Jiro got up first Kaminari quickly behind once she exited the room. He closed the door then caught up beside her. They walked slowly, in almost perfect unison. Kaminari reached for her hand and she accepted.

He might be an idiot, he might not know all the right words, but he made her feel better. "Hey Kyoka?"

"I guess we're on a first name basis now?" She smirked. "Yeah what is it, Denki?"

He looked away from her as he said it. "I was gonna throw those out sometime. They aren't what I'm really into anymore."

"…" She thought for a moment. "One thing at a time, you big dumb Jamming-Whey." He wasn't a knight in shining armor and she wasn't a damsel in distress. But sometimes, they both need to be.


End file.
